The present invention relates to an optical lens, and more particularly to a variable lens assembly which can be conveniently adjusted to bring together or spread rays of light passing through it.
Different lenses may be used in different situations for different purposes. For example, a convex or biconvex lens may be used for converging rays of light; a concave or biconcave lens may be used for diverging rays of light. Therefore, several lenses may have to be prepared simultaneously for different purposes. Further, regular lenses are commonly made from glass, and therefore they may be broken easily.